Orange Swirl/Galeria
1ª Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Mayor speaking to the audience S1E01.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png Nightmare Moon laughs S1E01.png A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings, and Orange Swirl run for the party S1E02.png Orange Swirl and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png Spike animation error S1E2.png O Convite Extra The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Temporada de Coice na Macieira The celebration is about to start S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png A Rainha das Brincadeiras Fluttershy frightened by Gilda S1E05.png Lyra Heartstrings, Orange Swirl, Lemon Hearts, and Sea Swirl watch S1E05.png Surprised ponies watching Fluttershy run away S01E05.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas Spike questions the use of magic as a talent S1E06.png The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png Trixie's flashy stage S1E06.png Thundercloud forms above Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Twilight who me S1E6.png Twilight run of the S1E6.png Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png Several ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Dracofobia Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy S1E07.png A Praga do Século Decorating for the princess part 4 S1E10.png Passagem do Inverno Weather Team S1E11.png Roof shovel singing S1E11.png Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S1E11.png Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png Cloud Kicker and Orange Swirl fly happily S1E11.png A Corrida das Folhas Audience is watching S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Crowd cheering S1E13.png Tired ponies S1E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Sentido Pinkie The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png For Shame Derpy S1E15.png Arco-Íris Supersônico Lyra Heartwings S01E16.png City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Dr. Hooves pegasus variant S1E16.png Rainbow bringing Rarity and Wonderbolts to arena S1E16.png Orange Swirl and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow Dash "Best day ever!" S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png Rainbow is talking to Bullies S1E16.png As Artistas Cheerilee round of applause S1E18.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Catwalk S1E20.png Golden Harvest "Get her off the stage" S1E20.png As Crônicas das Marcas The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também Ponies stargazing S1E24.png Spike and Twilight walking up the hill S1E24.png Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png Crowd watching the meteor shower S01E24.png Ponies watching the rest of the meteor shower S1E24.png 2ª Temporada Retorno à Harmonia - Parte 2 Ponyville is in chaos S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Lição Zero Orange Swirl, Sprinkle Medley, and Sweetie Drops fall in love with Smarty Pants S2E03.png Sweetie Drops along with other ponies fall in love with Smarty Pants S1E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Big McIntosh ponies explosion S2E3.png Sassaflash, Orange Swirl and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Orange Swirl and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Orange Swirl and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Eclipse da Luna Twilight walking S2E04.png Ponies dancing S2E04.png Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png|Even lions bow down to the princess. Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Luna pointing at Berryshine and Orange Swirl S2E04.png Luna pointing at Orange Swirl and Berryshine S02E04.png Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png Everypony scared S2E04.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cheering audience S2E8.png Ponies gasp at Rainbow Dash's confrontation S2E08.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Spike telling the story S2E11.png Pegasus Tribe S2E11.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Orange Swirl happy S02E15.png Everypony complaining S02E15.png Nonpareil song finale S2E15.png Dr. Hooves and Sea Swirl excited S2E15.png Fazendo Pé Firme Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Já Estava na Hora Everypony else S02E20.png A Fluttershy Furacão Mule returns S2E22.png Rainbow Dash "No offense" S2E22.png Mule 'None taken' S2E22.png The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Everypony after watching film S2E22.png Rainbow beginning her speech S2E22.png Rainbow Dash talks to the pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Who is with me S2E22.png Fluttershy feeling uncomfortable S2E22.png Pony Weightlifting S02E22.png Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter S2E22.png What does this machine do S2E22.png Spike after explaining about the anenometer S2E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Is that you thunderlane S2E22.png Need a germ free environment S2E22.png It was Blossomforth S2E22.png Thunderlane Blossomforth S02E22.png Thunderlane glaring at Blossomforth S2E22.png Derpy after Thunderlane leaves clear view S2E22.png Blossomforth coughing S2E22.png Pegasi blown by Rainbow Dash's wingpower S2E22.png Pegasi moved by Rainbow Dash's words S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Fluttershy nervous S2E22.png Fluttershy flying S2E22.png Fluttershy looking back toward Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Fluttershy gaining full speed S2E22.png Spitfire arrived S2E22.png Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png Rainbow looking at a line of pegasi S2E22.png Line of uncertain Pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Disoriented Pegasi S2E22.png Derpy landing 2 wearing goggles wrong way S2E22.png The pegasi celebrating S2E22.png 3ª Temporada O Império de Cristal - Parte 2 Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png|Sem asas e cutie mark Uma Maçã Ruim Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Academia Wonderbolts The Wonderbolt Academy S3E07.png Rainbow flying through the Academy S3E07.png Pegasi about to fly S3E07.png Pegasi flying S3E07.png Pegasi flying through a cloud ring S3E07.png Pesky pegasus next to cloud machine S3E7.png Pesky pegasus filling machine S3E7.png Machine producing cloud S3E7.png Appalled Cadets S3E07.png Lightning Dust gets zero approval S3E07.png Reunião da Família Apple Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Twilight "morning in Ponyville shines" S03E13.png Twilight singing "for absolute certain" S03E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png 4ª Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 1 Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E1.png A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Voo ao Infinito Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png A Queda de Rainbow Crescent 'There's Rainbow Dash!' S4E10.png Orange Swirl talking to Crescent Moon S4E10.png Rainbow looking at the other ponies S4E10.png Rainbow Dash flying in Rainbow Falls S4E10.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Pinkie Pie with a paintbrush S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Pinkie Pie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Rarity 'Your party sounds simply divine' S4E12.png Twilight 'We're so lucky to have you here' S4E12.png Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich lifted into the air S4E12.png Rainbow spinning around the cake to blow all the candles S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Rarity and CMC walking on the catwalk S4E13.png Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Crowd of ponies S4E14.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Rainbow Dash hovering over the crowd S4E16.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png Rarity's coat is too bright S4E16.png Twilight "please welcome... the Breezies!" S4E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Ponies clapping S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Salto de Fé The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Crowd singing along S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Short back legs S4E20.png Short front legs S4E20.png Hairless tail S4E20.png Maneless S4E20.png Silver Shill comes out of the tent S4E20.png Trocas! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Twilight "settle some disagreements" S4E22.png Pinkie Pie pointing toward royal box seats S4E22.png Orange Swirl and Sprinkle Medley flying overhead S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy walking through crowd S4E22.png Rainbow Dash excited S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Teams on the field for the aerial relay S4E24.png The Equestria Games aerial relay S4E24.png Horseshoe batons trade hooves S4E24.png The third leg of the aerial relay S4E24.png Fluttershy hands horseshoe to Rainbow Dash S4E24.png Rainbow Dash takes off S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Rainbow Dash "wonder which medal that was?" S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow and Fluttershy fly through the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents enter the throne room S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png 5ª Temporada Tanks for the Memories Clouds being moved to the ground S5E5.png Sunshower overseeing the cloud transportation S5E5.png Ponies transporting the clouds S5E5.png A group of Pegasi transporting clouds S5E5.png Weather factory malfunctioning S5E5.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord View of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner S5E7.png The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Pinkie asks Rainbow what she's reading S5E8.png Rainbow holding a book written by Twilight S5E8.png Rainbow covering her head with the book S5E8.png Rainbow "It's like Twilight herself in book form" S5E8.png Pinkie paying a lot of bits S5E8.png Rainbow looking serious at Pinkie S5E8.png Slice of Life Ponies at lunch S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds down the road S5E9.png Spike in a wedding chair S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Foals scared of something S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Princess Spike Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png Party Pooped Twilight searching S5E11.png Amending Fences Moon Dancer dispels the bubble of silence S5E12.png Library ponies shushing Twilight and Moon Dancer S5E12.png Twilight and Moon Dancer about to argue S5E12.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Alicorn Big McIntosh flies past the crowd S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens